Hidden Feelings of a Hyuga
by Tatsuki Uotani
Summary: After rescuing Lee, Neji carries him out of a cave. Lee finds out something that Neji has kept locked away, a feeling that changes him. NejXLee. Massive crack fic. Includes attemptive rape/crazy Neji. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Flames are laughed at.


Why must in come down to this? Is this the way I will truly die? These thoughts came across the young shinobi's mind, as the odds were not in his favor. He had been trapped, tied up in this cave for 10 days, unable to get out of the unbreakable chains that kept him prisoner for these long days. He was unable to perform the escape jutsu the first day he woke, for he did not possess any form of chakra.

Rock Lee of the Village hidden in the leaves, a great shinobi despite the fact he could not perform genjutsu or justsu. Gai sensei had taught him well, strickedly in the form of tatjutsu almost his whole life. Hard works beats talent when talent doesn't work hard. That clearly was his belief. Think back now, Lee never got to fulfill his ambiton to beat one stronger then him. Neji, the Hyuuga in his team. He had never had the chance to do that; he was going to die, here and soon. Besides that fact, Neji was dead right now, or in the same position he was in, doubtfully dead. Lee's stomach cringed at the sudden realization of the death of his comrades. This couldn't be good. If Neji were dead, what had become of Tenten? Did they kill her? Capture her? What they could do to her, Interrogate her, torture her, rape her… This was overwhelming for lee, he couldn't think this way. Everything would be fine. In no time, he would be back with his teammates, back with his sensei, and soon going back on another mission.

He couldn't die without achieving his goal and proving to everyone that even without chakra, a ninja can be a great shinobi. Also, he couldn't break his promise; he would protect the ones he loved, no matter what.

It was unclear, the look of the cave. He now looked it over, up and down, but never took it in entirely. He had become so weak and wild minded that he was having hallucinations. The darkened cave walls seemed to move in a wave pattern, like the walls were growing farther and farther away, making him loss hope.

He would have been dead by now, if it weren't for the water dripping from the ceiling above hi. He had made one conclusion; either he was under a lake or under an underground reservoir. Either of those brought good and bad news. Lake or reservoir meant people, but people meant the enemy: he was almost certain of that.

He had to find a way out. But how? He tried breaking the chains; he found how far he could reach. He had found an elite system of how to pee without soaking himself in his own urine. With an imagination, one can figure that out.

He really had to find a way out of this, he wasn't going to last much longer and if the conditions didn't kill him off, the worrying would.

The cave was like a canyon with a ceiling, eroded, somehow, and contained jagged edges and a rocky terrain. No wind blow through here and it was horribly humid.

He took in a deep breath and as he exhaled, he heard a cough, not from his own mouth.

"Who's there?" lee tried to yell but his voice was raspy and horse. His mouth was dry from lack of moisture. His voice didn't seem like his.

He heard steps, echoing in the dark cave, moving closer and closer to him. The footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Ready for you command, Sir!" the voice sounded all too familiar.

"Neji?" Lee mumbled.

"What's the password commander?"

Lee knew it was Neji; he had to make sure it was Lee.

"The unitard is the greatest clothes for a ninja" Lee tried to laugh.

"Your hilarious Lee," the footsteps continued and from around the corner, Neji walked, grinning. He looked up at Neji, who was almost shocked, then walked in front of him.

Lee's wrists were bleeding and along with his ankles. Neji almost felt bad for taking so long. The cave was like a maze and even with his eyes, it was difficult to get to lee.

Neji pulled out a water bottle and twisted the cap off. He got really close to lee and tipped the water bottle into lee's mouth. The water dripped down his mouth suing through the corners of his mouth, soaking into his unitard. After sometime of lee drinking, Neji pulled back his water and put the cap back on. Lee's breath was heard, breathing heavily.

"We should save the rest for the trip," Neji said, pulling out a kunai knife and casually throwing it at the chains, breaking them. He did this to the four that held Lee trapped. Lee, fell off the wall and was caught by Neji, who throw his arm over him, helping him walk.

They turned the corner and Neji quickly pulled back against the wall slamming both him and Lee against it. Lee winced slightly in pain but with as much pain as he was already in, he didn't scream.

"They're right around the corner," Neji whispered softly in Lee's ear, making Lee quiver at the sudden tickle.

"Who is?" he whispered back.

"The men who captured you."

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Who else would be in the cave?"

Lee fell quiet. Of course, he almost felt stupid. Lee would have hit himself on the head, if his arms could move.

Neji listened quietly to the footsteps getting closer to their location. Suddenly they stopped, rocks still trailing a head of his feet. Neji reached in his hoister for another kunai knife, readying it for what was coming.

"Did you see him?" Lee asked

"No, I heard him, now quiet and be ready for the attack," Neji took in a breath and gripped his knife. He squatted down and let lee off his shoulder.

"Don't move."

Neji jumped up and towards the entrance. He vaguely saw who the being was in the way, he throw the kunai at them, only to have it deflected. Quickly, he pulled out several shireken. Fling them at the person.

"Uh!" Neji was successful, pinning the intruder against the wall by own clothing, only to recognize the culprit.

"Tenten?" Neji scrunched his face in confusion. He walked towards her, and then jumped back. He turned his head and stared at her.

Lee, hearing this, scotched himself along the wall, reaching the entrance to the passage. He peeked his head around the corner, growing wide-eyed.

"Oh, sorry Neji, I forgot to say the password. The unitard is the greatest clothes for a ninja." Tenten told Neji smiling. "Now, would you mind pulling these out?" she looked at Neji seductively.

Neji grinned then stepped forward, walking to her location. He reached for the shirekin, pulling one out then staring at Tenten. Quickly, he slit her throat.

Lee, with utter shock, looked at Neji.

Neji smiled, "I never told her the password." He stepped towards the imposter and removed the shirekins, placing them back in his hoister. He stepped back and retreated to Lee.

Lee, still stunned, stood up as quick as possible and took his stance.

"How do I know you're the real Neji that just happen to find out the password Neji and I had?" he was shaky, swaying side to side, trying to keep his balance. His vision was burring but he could still see that Neji was advancing towards him.

"If you're the real Neji, why don't you stop?" his eyes shut and he was breathing heavily.

"Because it's pointless, I know I'm the real Neji and wither you think the same or not, you're coming with me. Gai sensei is probably getting worried." He walked forward and lifted lee back on one of his shoulders. They walked on, down the rigid halls of the maze, searching for the way out. Lee took this opportunity.

"So, how are you and Tenten 'hitting it'?" Lee asked, trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean but 'hitting it'?" Neji scowled.

"You know… how's the kissin' and lovin' going?" Lee huffed.

"You're asking me to drop you…" Neji loosened his grip.

"Come on! I was just joking!" Lee grabbed a hold of Neji tighter. "But you know she is into you. Come one! Give her a chance!"

"I have no interest in her. She is my teammate and I respect her that way and that way only," Neji said straight forward, "plus, if I were to be lovers with anyone, it would NOT be her." Neji's face flushed.

"Oh, so Neji-kins has been hiding a lover! Who!?" Lee laughed and waited for an answer.

"You don't want to know…"

"Yes I do!" Lee almost screamed.

"If I tell you, you promise me you wont get mad or freak out?" Neji stopped and looked at lee, deeply.

"Sure, of course not. Now tell me lover boy."

Neji took in a breath and exhaled slow and calm.

"You asked for it," Neji moved lee off his shoulder and stood him up right. He grabbed the sides of lee's neck and rubbed them gently.

"Neji… you're not saying…"

"Yeah," Neji mumbled before he kissed lee on the lips softly, and slowly departed once the moment felt right. He looked away while Lee's eyes still stayed perched open wide. He grabbed a hold of him again, helping him walk. They began to walk, at a quicker pace this time, in total silence.

"I told you that you might not want to know…"

They kept walking, step by step, not talking to each other at all. The only sound you heard the whole time it took, was the rattling of rocks and their steps. Finally towards the end of the cave, Neji spoke.

"The entrance is right around this corner coming up… Gai sensei should be waiting there…" suddenly, the weight on Neji's shoulder was greatly increased. He looked over to see lee slugged over, not breathing.

"LEE!" he rolled Lee off his shoulder and set him on the ground. "Lee!" he stuck his head to Lee's chest. His heart was still beating, but barely.

He began doing CPR, ninja style, pushing softly on his stomach then doing mouth to mouth. But the second time he did it, he felt himself suddenly being thrown on top of Lee, by lee.

"Gotcha!" Lee grabbed Neji by the cheeks and kissed him, eyes closed. He slipped his tongue, just a little, confusing Neji. Then He pushed Neji off of him.

"Neji! Lee! You ok in there!?" they heard the voice of their sensei.

"Neeejjjjiiii!" Neji heard the girly voice of Tenten.

Neji sighed and answered back.

"Yeah, were alright. Lee's not doing so well though!" he looked down and smiled at lee.

"Lee!" Gai screamed, then ran into the cave entrance to see Lee still laying on the ground and Neji pulling him up. Gai quickly picked Lee up while Tenten flew out have nowhere and glomped Neji.

"Are you ok Neji?! Are you hurt?!" Tenten was almost hyperventilating.

Neji prieyed Tenten off of him, "Lee was the one that was stuck in here all this time, ask him."

Tenten was sad to here how rude Neji was being to her but she blew it off.

"Lee, you all right?" Tenten asked dully.

"Lee looked at her, happy to hear a little sympathy, "Yeah, I'll live."

The team walked out of the cave and was immediately surrounded by the forest of Konha village.

"Gai sensei, I'll take Lee for you," Neji proposed to his sensei.

"As nice of a suggestion as that is Neji, Ill take Lee from here. Good job team." Gai took off with lee faster then Tenten and Neji eyes could follow.

"Where to now Neji? Want to train a little bit?" Tenten kindly asked.

Neji was still staring off where he believed Gai and Lee went off too. He had come to think about what had happened in that cave. He had told lee he had feelings for him, but was that true? Or was it just something that slipped out and had no meaning behind it? Was he even able to love another guy? He had to suppress it though; homosexuality was not acceptable for a Hyuuga. But how was he to suppress these strong feelings he had?

Tenten moved in front of Neji and stared at him.

"Are you alive in there?" She began waving her hand in front of his face.

The answer to his problem was standing right in front of him. He grinned evilly and snatched her wrist out of the air, smiling. He turned his head and stared at her.

"…um… Neji, you can let go of my hand now…" Tenten told Neji, felling herself being pushed back.

Neji was stepping forward, pushing her back. He quickened his pace and pushed her to a tree, pinning her by her right wrist with his left hand.

'Get involved with a girl.'

"Neji… what is wrong? Is this really you?" Tenten said weakly. This wasn't Neji; he would never do something like this.

Neji grinned and activated his eyes, proving his identity.

"Yeah. It's me Tenten…" with his right hand, he touched the side of her face, feeling her smooth curves and her beautiful features. This is what he likes, not lee. Not a man but Tenten, a women. Or was this Neji, getting up close with someone?

Tenten shut her eyes and enjoyed the touch that she had longed for from Neji. She was so happy. She knew this was the real Neji and it excited her, but why all of a sudden? Why now when before he wouldn't pay any attention to her?

Neji brought his hand down her face, grabbing her chin, pulling himself down. He kissed her lips gently with his own, opening his mouth carelessly, slipping his tongue to hers, and bringing himself closer to her. She brought her hand up and rested it on his shoulder, moving her tongue in his mouth.

Neji laughed in his head. Exactly, I knew I didn't like guys, I like this, I like Tenten. But this wasn't enough. This, just kissing, wasn't going to suppress my gay feelings for my other companion.

He removed his had from her chin and moved it down, grabbing hold of her hip. He ticked his fingers down her leg and came back up, grabbing the top of her pants. Using minor strength, he began pulling her skirt down, revealing her under clothing.

Tenten broke off the kiss and stared at Neji, dumbfounded.

"Neji? What are you doing?" Tenten took her hand off his shoulder and grabbed the hand that was violating her.

"This is what you've always wanted, right?" he kissed her neck, gliding his fingers now through her hair.

"You've always yearned for my touch… and now your getting it." He began kissing down her chest, moving her shirt out of the way.

"Now I just want a little more…" he pulled open her shirt and touched her soft skin with his lips more, making her grow tense.

"Neji…" Tenten softly moaned, "No… we cant…"

He moved his lips back up to her ear, biting it gently, "why is that? You've always wanted this haven't you?…"

"uhoooooo… yes… I do… uh… No, no, I don't want this…" she tried to push him off her.

"Why?… I though you loved me?" he was slightly confused.

"I do Neji, but I don't want this, not now." Tenten squeaked.

Neji let go of her wrist and backed away from her. He was finally coming back to his senses, his real senses. What had he just done?

"Oh my god… Im so sorry Tenten…" His eyes grow big and he almost stumbled back.

"Are you ok?…" but that was all she could get out before Neji disappeared.

He ran as far as he could before he stopped to catch his breath.

'I cant believe I just did that." Neji thought as he walked pass several houses and into and dark alley.

'I wont be able to look at Tenten anymore.' And then it came back.

"Oh god!" Neji shouted out loud. The feelings, again, they were coming back. He wanted Lee, he wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his soft lips.

He heard a stick break ahead of him and he froze, holding his head tight and almost between his knees.

"… Neji Hyuuga? Is that you?" he heard a women's voice that he barely recognized.

"Stay away!" he yelled. He wanted the touch of anyone now, even this person he hardly knew.

The girl walked towards Neji, kneeling down and touching his shoulder.

Neji snapped. He was getting the touch he wanted but he needed more. He flipped his leg over her and pinned her by her shoulders. A small light was shining down the alley and the face of the girl was revealed. Neji stared down at Ino, the genin from group 10. She was a beautiful blonde girl with a black ninja outfit who had a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

"Neji! What are you doing, get off me!" Ino shouted at the boy on top of her.

He turned his eyes on again, checking her chakra flow and her weapons. She was unarmed and her chakra was so low that she couldn't perform any jutsu. It looked as though she had been training all day and was on her way home.

"Ino Yamanaka," Neji mouthed.

"Yeah, its me! Now get off!"

He kissed her neck and brought his hand down and reached it up her skirt.

"Get off! What… what are you doing? Please…" she was slightly moaning and trying to move at the same time. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, revealing her chest. She was moving more violently now, punching him and trying to kick.

This would not do. Soon she would get smart and would get away. He brought his hands up, performed several hand signs then brought his hands down and softly touched her chest. She became unable of movement, only enough to barely more her fingers.

She opened her mouth to scream when Neji put his finger to her lips.

"Shh… just be quiet and enjoy yourself, it wont hurt a bit," he ensured her. He hiked up her shirt and pulled down his own pants. She started to cry as he removed her underwear. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, by anyone less then Sasuke.

Then she heard it. The sound she thought she would never want to hear.

Crunch, munch munch, crunch.

Someone eating potato chips.

"Help me…" she faintly whispered before Neji could plunge his member into her. He looked behind himself only to see Choji Akimichi standing there, wide-eyed with a bag in his hand.

"W…Wh…" Choji put his chips in his hoister and faced Neji and Ino.

"Cho..ji… please… hel…p…" Ino barely got it out.

Suddenly, several Kunai were flung at Neji, only to be deflected by Neji's chakra shield.

"What's going on her?" Shikamaru Nara came walking up behind Choji, hands in his pockets. The brainy ninja immediately took in the situation and performed his shadow jutsu and took control of Neji.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he stepped back, bringing Neji with him. In all this mayhem Neji had stood up and pulled his pants back up.

"Choji, go help Ino, bring her to her house and have her father come, then contact the third," Shikamaru told his teammate confident in the situations outcome.

Choji quickly followed Shikamaru's orders and picked up Ino and took off in the direction of her house.

Shikamaru was now alone with Neji. His job now was to get all the information out of Neji as possible.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?!" he yelled at Neji.

"Satisfying my urge. You took that away, now ill have to use you," Shikamaru felt Neji trying to fight off the shadow jutsu. Shikamaru held his stance and fought back, not letting Neji get loose.

"But why? Why Ino?" he asked the Hyuuga.

"She crossed my path in my time of need," Neji answered. He was sweating and his eyes were darker rimmed and his hair had come undone in the time, making him look like a ninja out of the mental hospital. Yeah, he needed to go into one.

"I don't know what got into you Neji but you need help," Shikamaru said before he knew nothing else. About 5 hours later, he woke up in an unfamiliar room with very familiar people in it.

"He seems to be alright now…" he heard the voice of his male teammate. He opened his eyes to see his father and Ino's father quickly come over to him, followed by Choji's father.

"I thank you very much," Ino's dad began, "for saving my daughter." He walked over to the bed next to Shikamaru's, where Ino was lying.

She turned her head and rolled over smiling at Shikamaru. She glanced up at Choji then back at Shikamaru.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm sorry you got hurt at my expense…" Ino's smile quickly turned to a frown.

Shikamaru laughed, "don't worry about it. I didn't die." Then an evil grin came a crossed his face. "Plus, I got to see your downstairs…"

At this time, Choji was eating and the fathers of the three were talking on the other side of the room.

Ino's eyes grew big as she flew out of her bed and jumped on Shikamaru, attempting to strangle him.

"WHAT!?" Ino yelled, freaking out.

"I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding! I don't care if I saw it!"

"Erase it from you memory now!" Ino was now on top of him, trying to reach for his neck as he held her back by her wrists.

Shikamaru laughed even harder, now provoking her.

"And I saw you with your shirt off!" he knew It was cruel but he found it fun at the time. She was starting to overturn his strength, her newfound strength from her anger.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I know it's not funny! I get it!" Shikamaru said, giving up the humor and apologizing.

She stopped forcing her hands to kill him but they were still held up by Shikamaru. It was an awkward silence before Shikamaru heard a cough. He moved his head to the left slightly to see Ino's dad giving him the death glare. In his eyes, he saw his own demise, testicals ripped off first.

"…Um… Ino… You may want to go over to your bed now…"

Ino turned back to see the death glare, smiling at her dad and going back over to her own bed.

Neji stopped in front of the house he had been waiting to get to, shortly after the incident with Ino. He knew he was a goner. Soon the word would get out that he was some sort of rapist and he would be ruined. He had to fix his urge, so the best way he could think of was to satisfy the feelings he had by finding lee. He walked up to the front door and was about to knock when he felt the coming presence of another. Lee.

Lee came from some direction, Neji couldn't tell and leeche3d onto the Hyuuga's neck from around back.

"Neji! You came! I thought you would…" he got down from Neji's back and twisted him around hands n his shoulders.

"Lee… I…" Neji began before Lee closed his eyes and kissed the talented shinobi softly on the lips.

Neji was slightly shocked buy like the touch of his comrade that he had so longed for.

"Lee… I'd be careful with doing that…"

"Oh and why is that?" Lee said smiling, all ready knowing the answer.

Neji looked at him, almost glaring. Was this an offering or torture? Neji smiled.

"Unless you in for a rocky road."

"Oww… Neji, Was that a threat or you just being kinky?" Lee grinned and moved himself closer to the Hyuuga.

"Maybe in was a little of both… No quite sure…" Neji found himself lost in thought and didn't realized that lee was slowly moving them into the house and the first room in there. The moment he finally did realize it, he was suddenly trapped in the room that he knew was Lee's by all the pictures of him and his teammates. More then that, there were millions (not literally) of them with their sensei and Lee, mere twins with age differences.

"Lee…" Neji smiled, "I don't think we are in here just to chat are we?" He brought Lee closer to him.

"Not exactly…" He reached up and touched Neji's face, slowly bringing his hand down to Neji's shoulder. Then suddenly Neji felt a hard push on his shoulder as Lee shoved him on the bed behind him.

Neji plopped down on his back and was soon accompanied by his thick-eye browed lover right on top of him.

Lee grabbed onto Neji's knew and climbed his was up on top of the other young shinobi, strattling him.

"You know Neji, There are some rumors going about that you…" Lee could not speck anymore because his lips were suddenly locked with his lover.

"Shh Lee… We'll talk about that later… For now…" Neji grabbed Lee's arms and put them around his own neck, "Let's get down to what we really want to do," He closed his eyes and kissed Lee again, quickly surprised to have Lee's tongue lodged in his mouth. It made Neji happy to know he was finally doing something that he really wanted to do. There was not a drop of guilt inside of him. He was happy. He was going outside of his existence and joining together with another.

Lee felt a gentle touch on his covered area, one that drove chills up his spine, making him hard and eager for more. It happened continuously while they touched and kissed that Lee knew Neji was teasing him; He wanted him to beg for more. Buy Lee wouldn't give in.

The kisses were warm and Neji began t enjoy it more and more until a limit at which kisses could not pass. He wanted more, hell, he needed more.

With the way they were still positioned, Neji could tell they were both hard and neither of them were going to hold back their sexual desires. Neji wanted those desires to come to reality.

He rolled both him and lee on the other side of the bed leaving Lee's legs at Neji's sides and Neji between his legs, in a most daring position. He grabbed the top of Lee's unitard and stretched it out over his shoulders and arms, revealing a slender buy muscular training scared body that was definitely Lee's.

Without to much hesitation Neji brought his mouth down to Lee's neck, only acting on his sexual instinct. He worked his way down to Lee's chest and stomach, harshly nipping at Lee's right nipple.

Lee moaned seductively even though there was pain involved; no pain no gain. He laid his hands on the back of Neji's head gently pushing his lover down further, signifying he wanted more. Neji quickly reached underneath of Lee and untied his heti-ate that was located around his waist. With it loss, he grabbed the front of it and throw it to the side, hearing it hit the ground hoping that wasn't disrespectful.

With ease he pulled Lee's whole outfit off, revealing even more scars and beauty that Neji had never seen. He glanced his would body and softly touched the tender points. He never thought he would ever be looking at a man this way, maybe a woman later in the future when he chose to have kids. But all that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that they were both there now and were ready to show the love that had been bundled up inside of them.

Neji gently grabbed lee's throbbing length and softly massaged it with his thumbs before he brought his mouth down upon it, inclosing it shortly after it got to eh bottom of it, licking it casually inside his mouth.

Lee gasped at the pleasure he was hoping to receive from his teammate.

"Ouhhummm… Neji… ye… more…" the naked shinobi moaned.

Neji grinned inside and continued his fun while he removed his pants, revealing his hardened member. Neji could feel it now, Lee wasn't going to last much longer. As cruel and heartless as it was, Neji stopped his actions and removed his mouth.

"No… Neji…" lee was squirming, begging for more: to release himself. He wasn't going to make Lee suffer any longer. He removed his shirt and slid his body up Lee and kissed him passionately while his hand roamed downward to Lee's opening where he inserted his middle finger. Lee's body rejected this sudden intrusion at first but grew a liking to it after it began to move and touched a certain point that made Lee moan and plead for more. It was comfortable but not yet satisfying buy before Lee could say anything but moan, another finger accompanied the first and made a scissor like motion that widened his entrance to be ready for Neji's sudden insertion.

Right after Neji removed his fingers he forcefully pushed himself into Lee's opening, ever so not gently.

Lee gasped at the huge intruder and bit his lover lip at the pain it caused. Tears began to stream as Neji began moving rapidly in and out of him, buy even as they were tears of pain, he didn't want it to stop. He loved it. He'd wanted it for some time buy never even thought of telling Neji that. He loved the feel of their to beautiful bodies being together and feeling the warmth of this other boy near him

Neji's kissed were directed towards Lee's neck and he still thrusted onward, feeling great pleasure out of it. He sucked on Lee's neck hard and moved his hand towards Lee's Member. He grabbed a hold of it and quickly rubbed it, lucky there was still some of his saliva on it. He moved his kisses down Lee's chest as he saw many hiccies he left behind.

He could really feel it now; his own climax and a wonderful dirty feeling, as he knew what would happen. He could tell already that Lee was at his limits. He pulled out completely and rammed diligently back in him, all the way down his shaft.

Lee exploded with a moan and his see all over Neji's and his chest. Neji thrusted in a few more before he reached his peak and let himself out into Lee, soon collapsing on top of him, out of breath and sweaty. The roots of Lee's hair were slightly damp with sweat, making his hair come together in a wet look feel.

Neji was still inside of Lee, his member softly touching Lee's prostate. Neji quickly caught his breath and propped himself back on Lee, Kissing him hard. He broke the kiss and stared at Lee with his white eyes, ready to say something before Lee beat him.

"That was…"

"Fun," Neji added with his famous smirk.

"I was going to say different buy fun is true too," He smiled

"Buy Neji you killing me… It's right on that spot... pull out…" lee said with his eyes squint and his arms still on Neji's shoulders.

"Who says I'm done with you yet?" He laughed sexually, digging himself in Lee further, making him arch his back in ecstasy.

They both knew this was going to be a long night.

It was nearly dawn before they finally quit and fell asleep in each other's arms, cherishing the warmth and serenity of each other.

They both woke early the next day to a loud knock on Lee's door. Neji scrambled up and looked at Lee who sat up quickly.

"Lee? You still not awake yet? Time to go training! We'll be picking up Neji and Tenten on the way to the grounds!" Gai shouted, rapping harder on the door.

"Uh… Yes Gai-sensei! I am awake! I shall be out in just a moment! Allow me to get dressed!"

"You got 2 minutes Lee!" Gai yelled happily and they heard him walk away from the door and leave the house.

Neji looked at Lee with wide eyes.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Lee flew up and started getting dressed.

"Well I need to get out there in 2 minutes and you need to get to you house in less then 5! Lee threw Neji's clothes at him.

They both quickly got dressed and Lee went to dart out the room and outside while Neji was going to head out the back door.

"Wait Lee! You might wanna…" Neji started buy before he knew it Lee was gone and he knew he needed to head home fast. Lee didn't give him enough time to tell him he still had a hiccie on his neck.

They all soon came to the training grounds together and started sparing one on one, Gai with Lee and Tenten with Neji. The area's where the fights took place were very close but they weren't within earshot.

Neji and Tenten's fight was very slow and not much happened. They mainly talked and acted like they were doing something.

Neji spoke first.

"Tenten… about yesterday…"

"Neji don't worry about it, I know what was going on in you head and between you and Lee…"

Neji's eyes shot open, "How did you…"

"That's not important Neji. I also need to tell you that its alright, everything it… The only people that know are Ino and I… We wont tell." Tenten ended with a weak smile.

"Ino… oh god… she…"

Again, Tenten interrupted, "It's ok, I explained the situation to her and she understood…" A frown came upon her face.

"What is it?" Neji said while blocking one of Tenten's shirekin lazily.

"But Ino said there is a punishment for what you did."

Neji sighed. "I have to tell Gai-sensei…?" A frown came upon his face too. She smile at him, throwing more shirekin at him.

"Nope, nothing like that… you have to make out with Lee in front of us after this training," She grinned evilly.

"What!?" Neji said, almost getting hit by a kunai.

"Lee!! What is the world is that on your neck!!" They both heard Gai scream out as they saw Lee back up quickly.

"Uh… Gai-sensei… It's… It's nothing!" He was going to give his nice guy smile buy was interrupted.

"Lee! That looks like a love mark! You've been kissing girls!?!?" Gai roared.

"No sensei…uh…I can…" Surprise and anger was started to develop in Gai's voice.

"Oh dear… I'm sorry Gai-sensei! It was from me!"

Everyone mouths dropped and everyone turned and stared dumbfounded at Tenten, who just covered for Neji.

"We… We've been dating here for a while; sorry we never told you…" she lied, hoping he would buy it.

"You… Lee," He stared at the both of them and darted his eyes back at Lee, "is this true?" he questioned, stupefied. Lee almost had the same expression buy couldn't let Tenten's cover up go to waste.

"Yes it is true sensei… We never told you because we thought you would not approve seeing as it could get in the way…"

Gai was too shocked to say anything for a while before he finally spoke.

"Buy Tenten… I always thought you like Neji," he looked at her.

" I did once… a crush," she told him even though it was true that she like him even now.

"Hmm…" Gai rubbed his chin then looked back at Lee. His eyes narrowed and his face turned to normal.

Quickly Gai dropped to his knees, bringing Lee down with him, hugging him.

"Oh Lee! I'm so proud of you! You go a girlfriend! And a beautiful, talented one at that!" Gai began to cry. Lee glanced over at the two others and mouthed and thank you while forcing out tears of joy and thanked his sensei.

"No Lee, by safe and next time, you can tell me anything!"

Tenten quietly started gagging, something only Neji saw. He laughed buy softly hit her on the arm.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad to sleep with," he whispered and laughed again.

Tenten's eyes flew open and darted at Neji, "You slept with him!?!?" She choked. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I thought you said you knew" Neji was confused.

"NO! I knew you guys were an item buy I didn't know you did it!!" She almost screamed.

Neji went pale, "Oh… and keep your voice down…" he tried to calm her down and stop her from foaming out the mouth.

"Hey everyone!" They all turned and stopped what they were doing to see Ino standing there.

"Hello Ino-chan!" Tenten said with a smile. Ino smiled back.

"You guys done here?" She said holding back a grin.

Gai and Lee both got up from the ground.

"I think so," Gai said, winking at Lee and Tenten. He left with a flash.

Lee walked over to the group and wiped the tears away. He glanced at everyone and his eyes ended their adventure on Tenten.

"Thanks Tenten for the save, I don't know what I would have said…" She just smiled and looked to Ino. Neji Also looked at Ino, followed by Lee looking at her. Everyone spoke at once to her.

"Ready to see them?"

"Hey… Sorry Ino…"

"Ino, Whatcha doing here?"

Ino's eye twitched and she smirked.

"Hey it's ok Neji… I now I'm irresistible… yeah, I've been looking forward to it all day… You haven't told the main cast what going on back stage?" Ino looked at Tenten.

"Well I told Neji but Lee… I haven't"

"What haven't you told me?" Lee said.

"Oh, I'll explain on the way…" Ino said putting her arm around his neck and started into the forest.

Lee was told what he must do to seal the secret between the four.

"You guys are extremely weird…" Neji pointed out bringing Lee against a tree.

"Hey, we don't make out with the same sex so don't be calling us weird… Even though… This IS hot…" Tenten mumbled.

"Come one Neji, let's get this over with…" Lee said grabbing hold of Neji's shoulders and pulling him against him, smacking their lips together hard as their tongues stared to collide together. Tenten and Ino watched on either side, blushing.

Neji moved his hand down to Lee's package and groped him hard, making Lee tense up.

"I thought they said just kissing?" He mumbled loudly in the kiss.

"Come on, let's put on a show they'll never forget…" He continued the kiss, fondling him more.

The girls giggled silently and blushed as Lee reached his hand down Neji's pants, stroking his length as Neji sucked on his neck near the already formed hiccie. But all that was soon to break.

"I had a feeling. I knew Tenten would never date Lee… So this is what went on…"

The girls and lee shot their heads over as Neji turned around to see Gai standing in a tree watching them.

They were busted.


End file.
